Corpsepool
by TheChris9000
Summary: Minai Ruo rises from the dead for unknown reasons. Unfortunately for her, however, she's unaware of a certain merc that she's going to be dealing with in the future. Rated M for a tiny bit of nudity. Please review and tell me how stupid my writing is.
1. Dreamland Rising

It was the middle of the night. It was so quiet that anyone could hear a pin hit the grass, and the moon was bright and visible as the sun. Deadpool was in his bed, sleeping like a baby and dreaming about chimichangas and killing zombies with Frank West.

In his dream, he and Frank were in the food court. They were both sitting in chairs, eating chimichangas and pizza, drinking bottles of pink vodka and getting drunk, and holding guns at their sides in order to kill any zombies that would dare try to munch on their brains. "Hey Frank, remember that time when you put a Servbot head onto the head of a random zombie, and then I stuck it into the ground with my katanas, and then I teleported behind it, pointed a gun at it, said 'take care', and then blew him to pieces?" Deadpool remarked.

"Yeah, Wade. I sure do remember. Those were some good times, weren't they?" Frank replied. The reporter who covered wars then took his gun, aimed it at his chest, and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew straight through his heart, yet he was still breathing fine and well. "But these aren't the good times, Wade." he said.

[Hey, you stupid author! What's the point of this dream sequence? Sure, it's a nice touch, and it gives me a chance to have a good time with Frank West. However, you're not paying me to take a vacation in video game land! Now get me out of this situation and continue with the story, dumbass!]

A sinister smile formed on Franks face. "These are dark times! And they're about to get darker, pitch black, even!" Frank said. He then grabbed his face with both his hands and started tearing it off, revealing that it wasn't Frank, but instead was a girl wearing a mask.

"Wait a minute. You're not Frank! Who the hell are you?" Deadpool shouted. He quickly took out his gun, shot a zombie that was lumbering toward him, and pointed it at the girl. The girl had long purple hair, dark blue eyes, and slightly pale skin.

"So... what do you think of me, Wade? Do you think I look... hot?" the girl asked in a sexual tone. "Well, that I can't judge until I see something worth seeing. Mind showing off some gumption?" the crimson comedian asked.

The girl then stood up, taking off the brown jacket and unbuttoning her white shirt. However, just as Deadpool got a view of her nipple, an alarm started ringing in his head.

[Oh, you've GOT to be shitting me! I was about to get some fucking fanservice, when YOU woke me up! WHY'ED I EVEN SIGN UP FOR THIS BULLSHIT?

At that time, Deadpool immediately woke up from his dream. "Aww, shit n' shinola. That was starting to get good. Why did I have to wake up? WHY? Although, that anime girl looked strangely familiar." Deadpool said to himself. Lately, Deadpool had been watching an anime show called Corpse Princess. The girl in his dream looked like the main character in that show.

"Hmmmm. Did I imagine that girl for a reason? Was that a sign of things to come? Is that the girl from Corpse Princess? Why am I asking so many questions? Why is the author writing this fanfic like a batman epilogue? Tune in ne- aww, screw it. This isn't funny. END OF CHAPTER!" Deadpool said.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Rise from the Grave

That same night that Deadpool had his strange little mind-fuck, in Tokyo, Japan, something mysterious stirred in the local cemetery. Many people believe that once a Shikabane Hime died a second time, it was gone for good.

Turns out that they were wrong.

In one part of the cemetery, a patch of dirt near a gravestone marked "Minai Ruo" started to rumble a bit, as if something were trying to break out of the ground. Then, a hand popped out of the ground, followed by another hand.

The hands, which were wearing brass knuckles, struggled to pull out the creature attached to them, until finally, its efforts were rewarded with freedom. The creature was revealed to be Shikabane Hime who was killed a second time: Minai Ruo.

Minai struggled to get up on her feet, fatigued from her successful attempt to literally rise from her grave. She then turned her head, scanning her surroundings to see who else was around. When she was sure that she was alone, she walked out of the cemetery and down the road leading away.

As the Shikabane known as Minai walked down the road, rain started to pour as if it were tears, which were forming in the beautiful undead woman's eyes. There was sadness and regret in Minai's heart, regret that she was unable to protect the humans she cared about.

Minai then noticed a sign on a telephone pole. Curious, she walked toward it to take a look at it and read what it said. On the front was a picture of a man in a costume that made him look like Spider Man. Below it read a message that said "Wade Winston Wilson, Wanted Dead or Alive".

Although she didn't know who this "Wade Winston Wilson" was, she understood that he was wanted for doing something to endanger people. At that moment, Minai made up her mind.

Her eyes, which were filled with sadness, were now red with rage.

"I'm coming for you... Wade Wilson. No matter how far you go... I'll find you." she said.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
